


Nautiscarader's Glitch Techs prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another prompt hub, this time for Glitch Techs!
Relationships: Hector Nieves | High Five/Zahra, Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Hector Nieves | High Five, Miko Kubota/Hector Nieves/Zahra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Training (T/M, Miko/Zahra/High Five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miko X fives X zahra threesome prompt “Are you sure this is okay. They are your partner after all.”

  
  
\- Are you sure this is okay? - Zahra raised her brow, her voice quivering in excitement - I mean, he is your partner...  
\- Sure I do. - Miko smiled - That's what this training is all about.  
  
She put on her goggles and stepped aside, allowing Hector to take her place. He nodded at Zahra, still flabbergasted, and once her equipment was on, they were ready. For the next hour, the three were busy training their aiming, evading projectiles and generally putting their bodies to the tests that regular IT personnel would never be subjected to. 

Zahra had the chance to see Hector in action, as she was usually partnered with other GT employees, and she had to admit, Miko was a lucky gal to have him as a partner. Or, *partner*-partner. Her crush on him and ogling him between the shots resulted in her being struck a few times, but on the whole, it was nothing she hasn't dealt with. She had, after all, more experience than the two. 

But then their teams switched again, and this time she was partnered with Miko, performing stunning kicks and flips in the air as she dual-wielded her guns. When she gave her a wink, Zahra felt an odd tingling in her stomach, not unlike the one she did when Hector was nearby...

And finally, when she was left alone again, she could observe Miko and High Five working together, acting in sync with every move and dodge. No wonder they were climbing the rankings so quickly... 

This time, Zahra's lack of concentration had slightly more dire consequences, as a b;last shot to her back propelled her against the two, and soon the three were tumbling down onto the floor, just as their training was about to end. When Zahra opened her eyes, she met Hector's equally widen from the awkward position their bodies were tangled in. 

But as she wanted to rise up, she felt Miko's hand on her back, and when she looked at her, she saw the same wide smile on her face as when she dodged her question earlier.

\- You didn't just mean "partner" as "partner", right? You meant *partner*-partner, or **partner**-*partner*-partner...  
  
Zahra looked back at Hector, with his charming and oddly understanding expression, then back at Miko, who casually undid her suit. She took off her gloves either and with a few presses of a button, the lights around the chamber dimmed, leaving the three with just faint blue glow of their gloves' screens. 

\- Don't worry, Zahra, I'm gonna give you a tutorial how to High Five. - Zahra shivered in excitement, as she heard Miko's voice next to her ear - And we're gonna set the difficulty to low... unless you want more.

And with that, Zahra was sandwiched between her two friends, and with their hands around her body, she let go of any of her worries and let the two begin their training. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632225516014927872/miko-x-fives-x-zahra-threesome-prompt-are-you)).
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	2. Short prompts (varies) (updated)

  
\- Apparently our friends have a bet going that we end up together. - Miko spoke lazily, leaning onto Hector's shoulder, without taking eyes from the screen.  
\- Oh, really? - High Five replied, equally non-chalant - Who exactly?  
\- I think all of them.  
  
She let out a soft purr when High five leaned to give her a kiss to the top of her head.

\- Should we tell them...? - Hector asked, putting the control aside to focus on his girlfriend  
\- Nah, I think it would ruin their economy if they saw how much they were right or wrong.

She put hers to the side too and climbed Hector's laps to press her naked chest against his. Their lips met in a long, soothing kiss, and the started playing a completely different game. 

====================


	3. Level skip (Hig Five/Miko, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Five/Miko with “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” prompt please, its one of the more serious makeouts and Miko's letting Fives get to 2nd base finally. No one is home and Miko's not stopping Fives for any reason. They get to 3rd and home base before they know it. - vickyships

  
  
Hector's room, like all others in his family's apartment was small. A bed, his desk, and a bunch of clutter. But lack of space paradoxically worked in his favour, as it drew Miko closer and closer to him, as she furiously made out with him in his laps. She listened to his gentle moans, but with each second, she grew more and more impatient and needy the more their bodies ground against each other.

Finally, she decided to break their intimate connection in search for something more stimulating, and she dug her hands underneath his shirt and hers as well, pulling them over their heads, much to High Hive's confusion. He tried to ask her, but she quickly explained her reasoning with another kiss, And it seemed her explanation worked, as his hands moved ever so closely to her bra and began fumbling with it.

When it was let loose, he pulled away from her and watched as her plump breasts are freed from their prison, trying to hide his excitement. Once more Miko was there to help him, unbuttoning his jeans while pushing her bosom against his flabbergasted face.  
  
\- Are you sure? Once we start, we might not stop... - he spoke, watching as his breath makes her nipples harden  
\- That's the whole point, isn't it? - Miko replied, her voice breaking when her hand slid along his cock for the first time.

She let out another yelp when High Five's lips closed around her nipple, and the same arm that toyed with his cock rushed to close around his head, in irrational fear he might let go of her.

\- You-you read some walkthroughs, didn't you? - she spoke in between her moans, as he moved to her other breast  
  
But he was quickly pushed into the valley of plenty of her breasts as Miko toppled him against her, while her legs and hands fumbled to get rid of his and hers jeans, and once Hector's limbs started cooperating, the two horny youngsters were quickly disrobed, and allowed to enjoy their nudity in the fullest.

Despite him shivering in excitement and fear of making a wrong move, Hector continued his kisses, trailing down her chest, with her thick thighs trying to close behind his back. She whimpered, thrashing underneath him, yet his kisses lulled her into a blissful state, at least until he hit a particularly delicate spots that made her quake again. 

And she let out a cry when his lips brushed her lower ones, throwing her into a state of madness, from which only his calm voice could bring her back.

\- I might have watched some... letsplays as well.  
  
Miko giggled, grabbed his hair and pushed him against her overflowing, puffy lips, and lifted her thighs just so his hands could sneak underneath them and close on her ass. she arched her body with each shy lick of his tongue across her sex, hoping that his grandparents weren't gonna drop unannounced.

But as much as she would love to be caressed, kissed and licked, it only fuelled the fire between her loins, and with a loud yelp, High Five was quickly pulled up into her arms as her legs locked behind him, slamming his cock against her soaking pussy.

\- Okay, checkpoint three done, let's go on!  
\- W-Wait!  
  
For a paralysingly long second, Miko thought she acted too aggressively, and that she has scared him away. But then he turned back, holding a square, purple piece of rubber in his hand.  
  
\- We don't want any DLCs too soon, don't we?  
  
Miko smiled.

\- No, not yet...

She grabbed the condom, pressed it against her pussy and once more pulled High Five's body against hers, locking him with her so aggressively that he slid the condom on as he dived into her sex for the first time. The two cried in unison, and began rocking their bodies with some unknown, carnal rhythm only they knew. years of time spent together culminated with a short, but passionate rutting, as High Five slammed his hips against her, time after time, driving her closer to her peak as well.

\- High... High... HECTOR!

And when his body tensed, so did hers, her sex desperately trying to milk his seed into her womb. had he wasn't already lying on her, his head buried in her bosom, Hector's body would have collapsed, shaking from the satisfaction and excitement, listening to Miko's fragmented moans. 

Se kissed him, and he fully expected them to drift to sleep, but then she cupped his cheeks and turned his head up.

\- Want to beat the record?

He smiled.

\- Okay. But this time, no base skipping.   
\- Oh, don't worry, I won't. - she licked her lips, staring at the few globs of cum clinging to his cock after he disposed of the condom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632492844005965824/high-fivemiko-with-are-you-sure-once-we-start))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	4. [Hidden] (Miko/High Five, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you are still taking promps “Like what you see?” to Five/Miko. Again happy birth day I love please don't judge me.

\- Like what you see?

Miko watched as colour simultaneously erupted and drained from Hector’s face, as she turned towards him and lifted her shirt. Showing her bra in a public space would have been scandalous already, but Miko never opted for “easy difficulty”, and underneath the Hinobi logo was nothing aside from her bountiful breasts.

High Five looked around, wondering if anyone could see them, but they were relatively obscured in the shadowed part of the shop’s lobby. And besides, when he looked back, Miko’s shirt was already back in its place, as if the last two seconds never happened. 

Hector sighed when Miko turned around to go back to her duties, but it turned out it was just a part of her show. She pressed her thick backside against him and reached her hands to stretch her pants, just enough to show him how little was she wearing underneath them too. 

\- Come on, we have customers.

She spoke nonchalantly and and fixed her clothes, sending him a sly smile and a kiss.

Hector was glad that the counter would obscure the lower part of his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632526192184082432/if-you-are-still-taking-promps-like-what-you))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	5. Hot Buns (MikoFive, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitch Techs prompt: During their "bedroom funtime", Miko gives High Five an enjoyable hotdogging while High Five gropes, kneads, and spanks Miko's fat buttcheeks.  
> 

  
\- Fiiiiiiive! Put-put it in already!  
  
Miko let out an annoyed groan, turning her head to meet her enamoured boyfriend's face and his charming, but cocky smile. She loved the way he made love to her, but on occasions, he was taking a bit too long, and her impatience was showing. He already started their evening rendez-vous by worshipping her tushy, diving his tongue into her valleys and folds, while his hands kneaded her ass, but as he was about to push himself in, he decided to taunt her more. 

He slid his cock against her folds, listening to her voice quivering with each move, begging him to end her suffering, and just when she thought he would, he repeated it with her ass-cheeks. For a guy who worked in a fast-food van, Hector adored seeing his meat between Miko's buns, as they welcomed and enveloped him, almost as well as her pussy. His girlfriend of five years wsn't that impressed though, and wiggled her thighs to hasten him, which only brought him more pleasure, giving him less and less incentive to pleasure her. 

Finally, Miko had enough. With one sharp push, she rose her ass into the air and using Hector's moment of confusion, she slammed herself onto him, bringing him from his knees to the ground. 

\- Mi-Miko! W-Wait!  
\- Oh, no, I waited long enough. - Miko smiled at him and started bouncing up and down onto his cock, finally experiencing the feeling she was robbed off.   
  
She knew he wouldn't last long, as she had to admit, her ass was exactly as effective as his moans and chirps proved, but with his taunts she was equally close to her edge, and at this point, all she needed was her quick fix. She was slamming her ass against his crotch, wondering why Hector hasn't chimed in with his hands to sped up their carnal dance. But in the end, it didn't matter. When Miko came, she howled his name with a needy, satisfied cry that muffled his, as her walls began spasming around him. She slowly turned around, expecting to see equally blissful face of her boyfriend her body was milking of his seed.

Seed that should have been filling his condom.

The condom he still hasn't opened yet. 

Their eyes met, and the smile from her face vanished instantly. 

\- Oh, nerds. 

She cursed and pulled up, staining her bed with the hefty result of her ass' work on him.

\- So, do you think that portalling myself to the nearest drug store for morning after pill would count as misuse of company equipment? - she tried to ease the tension.  
\- Well, it worked all the previous times... - Hector babbled, watching her ass and his thick creampie spilling from her hopefully safe pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632705643045879808/glitch-techs-prompt-during-their-bedroom))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	6. Valentine prompt - Movie date/naughty whispers (Miko/Zahra/Five, M)

  
\- Is it just me or does this movie kinda blows?  
  
Miko leaned over Five's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

\- Kinda - he replied, in equally hushed voice  
\- I think they have peaked the fighting-to-talking ratio in part 3 - Zahra whispered from the other side. 

For a split second, her and Miko's eyes met, and the two women silently agree it was time to make this dat a bit more interesting, with just a hint of minor crime. There were other people in their row, but the seventeenth part of "The quick and the quarrelsome" evidently hasn't brought as many viewers as the creators thought, which gave the two some advantage.

At the same time, Miko and Zahra leaned over Hector's shoulders and feeling their breath on his skin, his hair stood up, something they both could see even in the half-darkness.

\- Hey, Miko - Zahra started, ignoring Hector's confused look, as she was whispering into his ear - What are we gonna do later?   
\- Oh, I don't know - Miko replied in the same manner, using his head as if it was some sort of portable communication channel - I was thinking going to Hector's place... no one's there.  
\- Yeah... - Zahra's warm, flirtatious voice made Hector's sweat - I bet he's wondering right now what we'll do with him.  
\- Good thing he cannot hear us. I've been thinking about you lying down, and me between your legs, and ...

Hector didn't know how long will he endure his girlfriends' torture, but he knew this part of the franchise was his favourite now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/643125710714814464/fivesxmikoxzahra-naughty-whispers-andor-movie)).
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


End file.
